Medical literature has recently indicated that infants who sleep on their sides have a reduced risk of dying from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome compared to infants who sleep on their stomachs (according to a study published by the American Academy of Pediatrics during June 1992).
Also, an infant who sleeps on its back may be at risk because of the danger of formula regurgitation and liquid aspiration into lungs. It is theorized that up to about six months of age the motor skills of an infant may not be sufficiently developed to regulate movements responsive to certain breathing problems that may occur during sleep.
A rolled blanket placed behind the back of an infant is unsatisfactory for infant side support because the blanket may unroll. A structure is needed to support an infant on its side while sleeping. This invention provides such a structure.